


Friends don't treat me like you do.

by Broganwritesfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broganwritesfanfics/pseuds/Broganwritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is your average high school student in his final year of school (sixth form), eager to finally finish his years of education. He finds a fascination with an emerald green beauty with dark, long curly hair. Harry Styles has a love for poetry, who loves to keep himself to himself. As the two get to know each other, Louis learns to understand why Harry is the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a slight obsession with an emerald green-eyed beauty called Harry, and he decides to get to know him better.

One month into Louis's final year in high school, and he had already learned numerous things: His English class consisted on his year (year 12), and year 11 combined together. He had no idea why, wasn't aware that happened in sixth form, but then again; Louis didn't really pay attention. He had found a fascination with a certain brown-haired boy called Harry, whose hair stopped at his shoulders. He had emerald green eyes, and was constantly carrying a poetry book called Rumi; Selected Poems. There was something about the way he kept himself to himself. Sure he had friends. A blonde haired boy called Niall. He didn’t understand how they were friends, though. Niall was loud and sociable. Harry was quiet, but always had a smile on his face whenever he was in Niall’s presence. They say that opposites attract in relationship scenarios – Louis supposed that meant in friendships too. As his English class was about to start, Ms. Kelly had written the topic of the class: Poetry. Louis sat back in his seat, and watched Harry walk through the door. He placed his Rumi poetry book onto his desk, and let his bag fall beside his feet. Watching Harry’s eyes look up to his face, Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself, seeing the way his eyes lit up in happiness. Yes, Louis definitely had a fascination with the green-eyed beauty.

 

At lunchtime, Louis found himself walking into the cafeteria with his eyes out for Liam, his best friend. Stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets, he let out a huff from his lips. “Fuckin’ typical.” Louis mumbled to himself. Making his way over to the lunch line, he decided it’d be best to get food first, rather than waiting for Liam on a lonely table of four. He picked up a tray, and as he looked ahead of him, Louis couldn’t help but feel his heart quicken. Harry was standing in front of him. He let his eyes roam over Harry’s exterior; taking in his black long-sleeved jumper, which was rolled up to his elbows, and his black skinny jeans; which he wore with, of course, black boots. Louis admired Harry’s quirky style. It was much more interesting than Louis’s typical hoodie and jeans attire that he had mastered over his sixth form years. As one of the girls in front of Harry tipped her head back and laughed with her friend; Harry stumbled backwards, trying to avoid her hair hitting his face, only to stumble into Louis; whose hands were up, settling him.  
“Oh.” Harry turned around instantly. “I-I-I’m so sorry!” He spoke in a quiet tone.  
Louis smiled and shook his head,  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”  
The edges of Harry’s mouth curved up ever so slightly, before he turned back around and picked up a plate of salad; causing Louis to scrunch his nose up.  
“Hey you’re Harry, right? You’re in my English class.” He said, trying to start conversation.  
Harry nodded, picking up a plate with a plain jacket potato on, which Louis also picked up,  
“Yeah I am. And you’re…” Harry looked up at him. “Louis?”  
Louis smiled and nodded at him,  
“I am. Nice to meet ya, mate.” He stuck out his hand and the two shook hands.  
“You too.”  
Louis liked Harry’s soft tone. The sound was almost bittersweet, considering how deep his voice was. Louis picked up a small bowl of grated cheese, and then a plate of chips. He noticed Harry staring at him from the corner of his eye, a look of admiration on his face. Louis watched him pick up a bowl of tuna for his jacket potato and then the two made their way over to the tills to pay for their meals. The two then made their way over to the small group of tables for four. Louis sat on one and Harry on the one behind him. The two faced each other as they both waited patiently for their friends. Louis watched Liam sit down in the seat opposite him,  
“Sorry I’m late.”  
He nodded,  
“S’alright.” He nodded to the empty table in front of him. “Not eatin’?”  
“Oh! Yeah, I’ve brought it from home.”  
Louis watched Liam dig out his food from his bag and then his eyes trailed to behind him, watching Niall sit down opposite Harry. The two shared a smile, before Niall said something, causing a laugh to escape Harry’s lips, causing Louis’s heart to melt. A pair of emerald green met his eyes, and the two stared at each other. A smile appeared on Louis’s face, before his eyes travelled down Harry, seeing something he hadn’t noticed before: Red nail polish.

 

 

* * *

Adjusting his rucksack on his shoulders, Louis made his way out of the school building and headed towards the car park. As he made his way over to his car, Louis felt his shoulder brush someone else’s.  
“Oh.” He looked up, seeing Harry and he smiled. “Sorry, Harry.”  
Seeing his slightly flustered face, Louis watched Harry shake his head,  
“It’s okay.” He mumbled.  
The two shared a smile, before Louis watched Harry run a hand through his hair, and he glanced over at the school bus. Catching on, Louis cleared his throat,  
“D’you uh… do you want a lift?”  
Harry’s eyes widened, looking at him,  
“What? I can’t let you do that.”  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows,  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s a bother!”  
He snorted,  
“Don’t be silly. It’s fine. Honest.” He smiled at him.  
Harry bit his bottom lip,  
“I don’t know, Louis…”  
“Come on, Harry. I promise you it’s no trouble.”  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Harry gave up and nodded slightly.  
“Come on.” Louis smiled and the two walked over to his car. After unlocking his car, the two climbed inside and buckled up. “You okay to give me directions?”  
Harry nodded silently and Louis reversed out of his car parking space and out the school.  
“So, Harry. Tell me about yourself.”  
The emerald green beauty looked over at Louis and stared at the side of his head. Louis glanced at him and smiled encouragingly.  
“Uh, I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” He spoke quietly. “I’m 17 and in year 12. I love poetry and hanging out with my friend Niall.”  
Louis nodded,  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m 18, in year 13 and I love football. My best mates are Liam and Zayn. Although, Zayn is rarely at school.” He chuckled.  
Harry nodded slowly, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.  
“Turn left here.” Harry directed quietly.

 

 

Stopping outside Harry’s house, Louis turned and watched him unbuckle his seatbelt and run a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. He looked at Louis and gave him a small smile,  
“Thanks, Louis.”  
“No problem.”  
Harry moved his hand to the door handle, when Louis quickly spoke, stopping him,  
“Hey Harry?”  
He turned back and looked at him.  
“I just… I wanted to say that you’re a pretty cool guy.”  
Harry snorted,  
“You don’t even know me, Louis.”  
“Well, I’d like to.”  
Harry brought his hand away from the door handle and he turned back to Louis,  
“Why?”  
Louis shrugged,  
“Why not?”  
“Because you don’t know what can of worms you could open there.” He quipped.  
“Come on, Harry.”  
“Louis you don’t want to get to know me.”  
“Why’s that?” He furrowed his eyebrows curiously.  
“Because I’m a mess.”  
“You’re not a mess.” The two were silent for a few moments, before Louis glanced down and he noticed Harry’s red fingernails again. “Nice nails.”  
Harry visibly flinched and he found himself covering his nails out of sight.  
Louis frowned,  
“Why’re you hiding them?”  
He shrugged.  
“Harry…?”  
He sighed,  
“Because I’m a boy. Boys don’t paint their nails.”  
“Says who?”  
Harry gave him a look,  
“Everyone.”  
“I think it’s nice.” Louis moved Harry’s hands back into his view. “You’re really good at painting your nails.”  
Harry blushed deeply,  
“Thanks.” He whispered. “You’re the only person who’s ever said that.”  
Louis smiled softly at him,  
“You’re very welcome, Harry.”  
“I uh…” Harry pulled his hands out of Louis’s grasp. “I gotta go.”  
Louis nodded,  
“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Harry nodded slowly,  
“Bye. Thanks for the ride.”  
Without another word said, Harry climbed out of the car and made his way over to the front door. Louis watched him unlock the front door and walk inside without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

English came around again first period and Louis found his eyes fixed on Harry. He watched as he walked over to his table and sat down. He opened his Rumi poetry book and smiled to himself, as he read a page. Louis wondered what Harry liked about this book so much that he can read it over and over again. Biting his bottom lip, Louis stood up and walked over to sit down next to Harry.  
“Can you read me something?” He asked softly.  
Harry jumped and looked over at him,  
“What?”  
“Read me something.”  
He stared at Louis for a few seconds, before he sighed shaking his head,  
“ _Happy the moment when we are seated in the palace, thou and I,  
_ _With two forms and with two figures but with one soul, thou and I.  
_ _The colours of the grove and the voices of the birds of the bestow immortality,  
_ _At the time when we shall come into the garden, thou and I.  
_ _The stars of Heaven will come to gaze upon us:  
_ _We shall show them the moon herself, thou and I.  
_ _Thou and I, individuals no more, shall be mingled in ecstasy.  
_ _Joyful and secure from foolish babble, thou and I._ ”  
Louis shook his head, a wide smile on his face,  
“Harry your voice is so soothing.”  
All Harry could do in response was blush, a shy smile on his face.  
Louis smiled satisfied, and then Ms. Kelly walked into the room. He contemplated moving to his usual seat, but then he decided against it and got himself comfy next to Harry. It wasn’t that he was nosey. But Louis found himself watching Harry writing in a notebook. This class didn’t need notes to be written, which made him more curious. He longed to find out what was going on in his head. What he was writing and what had inspired him. An idea sparked him, although the thought of actually doing it, caused his heart to race. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled on it quickly, before sliding it over to Harry’s half; making sure the edge of the paper brushed his arm gently. Harry looked down instantly, seeing the note there. His eyebrows furrowed together, as he picked it up and read the note:

 

_You seem cool, and I want to get to know you better.  
07*** *** ***._

Harry looked at Louis, whom was already staring at him. Louis nodded back to the note, causing Harry to look back down at it.

 

_Turn over. :)_

Following the note’s instruction, Harry carried on reading the note.

 

_Yes I’m serious. I want to get to know you better,  
Harold, so you better text me!! – Louis_

Harry let out a small scoff,  
“It’s Harry.” He said softly.  
Louis just smirked at him, before the two turned their heads back to the lesson.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Unknown Number:** Hello…? This is Harry…  
 **Louis:** Hi Harold!  
 **Harry:** My name’s not Harold. It’s Harry.  
 **Louis:** But… I like Harold. :(  
 **Harry:** Okay, fine. You can call me Harold…  
 **Louis:** Thanks for texting me anyway. :) is this your way of telling me that you want to get to know me better too??  
 **Harry:** *too?  
 **Louis:** Don’t be a grammar freak, Harold.  
 **Harry:** Sorry, Louis. But to answer your question: yes. It does.

 

Louis decided to leave it there for now. He was smiling like a Cheshire cat, and decided he needed to calm himself down. Lying back on his bed, Louis sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling, as the poem that Harry had read to him, stuck in his head. He was so poetic with the way he presented himself. The poetry book was just a bonus in Louis’ eyes. He wished that Harry wasn’t so… afraid. Afraid of conversation. Although, he admired the shyness and found it cute. Thinking back to the way Harry reacted when Louis first mentioned his nails, made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. What had people said before that made Harry feel so insecure about the fact that he liked wearing nail polish? Louis didn’t find it weird that Harry wore it. Just because he was a _boy_ didn’t make it odd. In fact, Louis thought it made him even prettier. Because that’s what Harry was: pretty. Louis wanted to get to know Harry on a more personal level. He wanted to know what his favourite things were, and wanted to know what he did when he was at home. What made Harry tick? That’s what Louis kept asking himself.

 

 **Louis:** Great. :) Well as it’s Friday today, (well done, Louis), how about we do something this weekend?  
 **Harry:** Really?  
 **Louis:** Yes really. :) Why do you seem so shocked?  
 **Harry:** Oh, no reason. But sure. Sounds fun. What do you have in mind?  
 **Louis:** We could meet up at Starbucks? Get something to drink and chill?  
 **Harry:** Sure sounds good to me. which one?  
 **Louis:** The one near school?  
 **Harry:** Yeah okay. What time?  
 **Louis:** Shall we say… 11? So it’s not too early?  
 **Harry:** 11 is fine with me, yes.  
 **Louis:** Great. :)  
 **Harry:** Are you sure about this, Louis?  
 **Louis:** 100%. Why do you ask?  
 **Harry:** I don’t know… I’m not used to people asking me to hang out with them…  
 **Louis:** What about Niall?  
 **Harry:** Except Niall.  
 **Louis:** Well, I’m asking you. And I’m excited to hang out with you as well.  
 **Harry:** Oh… okay. See you tomorrow then.  
 **Louis:** See you tomorrow. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet up at the cafe and conversation arises.

The next day, Louis and Harry sat opposite each other in the small cafe; a boiling hot tea in front of Louis, and an iced tea in front of Harry. Neither of them spoke for a while. They had only exchanged pleasant greetings, ordered their drinks, and sat down. Louis didn't know what to say. What was an appropriate thing to say to someone you just started talking to two days ago?

"So, Harold?" Louis started, cradling his mug in his hands. When Harry looked up, meeting his eyes, Louis took this as his cue to continue. "Apart from Rumi, which other poets do you like?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, staring at him in silence for a couple of seconds, before licking his lips, "I like Oscar Wilde."

Louis blinked, his face filled with surprise, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked quietly.

He shook his head, "I... I don't know, actually." Louis admitted. "I guess Oscar Wilde is the stereotypical poet that everyone turns to, init? I never expected you of all people to jump on the bandwagon."

"Me of all people?" Harry repeated, his eyebrows furrowing together even more.

"Yeah. You're... unique." Harry frowned at this. "In a good way, I promise!" Louis quickly reassured him. "In the best possible way ever." He added, nodding to himself in agreement.

Harry bit his lips, "Thanks... I guess?"

"Quote me something." Louis smiled.

"Why don't _you_ quote _me_ something?" Harry challenged; the both of them shocked by his sudden burst of confidence.

"Okay..." Louis trailed off, feeling the nerves build up in the pit of his stomach. _"The sea is flecked with bars of grey, The dull dead wind is out of tune, And like a withered leave the moon, Is blown across the stormy bay."_

"Les Silhouettes." Harry breathed out. "Amazing." He mumbled.

Louis smiled, feeling chuffed with himself, before he picked up his mug of tea and took a long, accepting sip. As he set his mug back down onto the table, Louis watched Harry carefully, as he fiddled with the tip of his straw.

"Louis?" He spoke softly.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Um," he paused blinking, "I still don't understand why you wanted to hang out with me today." He admitted, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Louis shrugged, "Why not?" And as Harry continued to stare at him, waiting for an explanation, Louis sighed softly. "Okay I'm going to be honest with you, Styles. Ever since the first day of English, I have found myself being intrigued by you. You were always so quiet and so... content. Your best mate is the loudest person I have ever come across, and I guess I found it, fascinating? Like, what is quiet ole Harry Styles doing hanging out with Irish Lad: Niall Horan?" He shrugged, running his finger along the rim of the mug. "You seem nice? There's something about you that pulls me to you." He admitted. "I want to get to know you, Harry. Want to be your friend."

Louis looked up at Harry sheepishly, to see that the brunette was just staring at him intently. He had an unreadable expression on his face, which concerned Louis. Had he been too honest? Did he sound like a complete weirdo? Louis swallowed, ready to watch Harry stand up and leave the cafe at any second.

"Thanks." Harry replied quietly.

Louis stared at him in confusion, "For what?"

Harry looked down at his iced tea, "For being honest." He picked up his drink and took a long sip, as Louis stared at him fondly.

The two shared a smile, and then Harry shifted in his seat, "I'm not fascinating, Louis. I'm exactly how I look - boring."

Louis gasped, "You do _not_ look borin'!"

Harry snorted, "Sure." He replied sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

"Hi, can I get you both a refill?" A red-haired waitress asked, a smile on her face.

The two glanced over at each other, before looking back at her and nodded, murmuring a 'please'.

"So tell me, Harold. What else do you do for fun?"

"For... fun?" Harry asked, his eyebrows brought together in confusion.

"Yeah. What else do you do besides reading poetry and painting your nails?" Harry instinctively pulled his hands out of Louis' sight, hiding them in his lap, causing Louis to frown, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hide them every time I mention it?"

Harry shrugged, looking down at the table.

"Harry." Louis spoke softly.

He sighed, "The last time a boy noticed them, I was teased really bad."

A wave of anger rushed through him, "Who? Who was it?"

Harry blinked twice, staring at him in shock, "No one from school." He said quietly.

"Then who?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." Harry frowned. "Just someone I knew."

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. As he went to reply, the waitress came over, setting their drinks down in front of them.

"Thank you." Harry murmured, lifting up his drink and taking a sip. 

Louis tipped his head to the side, looking more closely at him. "You like being quiet, huh?"

Harry shrugged, putting his drink back down.

"Why?"

"Just do." He murmured.

"So no one bugs you?" Louis asked. "Like me?" He raised his eyebrows.

Harry's head snapped up at him, "You're not-it's not-I just-"

Louis chuckled, "Relax. I'm just messing with ya." He cooed.

He watched Harry's face turn relieved, before he lowered his gaze again.

"Can I see your nails?" Louis asked softly.

"Why?"

"Because."

Harry scoffed, "Good answer."

Louis smirked at his come back. "Because I think you're amazing at painting nails."

Harry blushed, slowly sliding his hands across the table, showing Louis his nails.

Louis smiled, seeing the pale purple colour painted on his nails, "Sweet." He murmured.

After a few more seconds, Harry cleared his throat quietly, pulling his hands back, "Come on then. What about you?"

"What about me?" Louis asked confused.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like playin' football." He admitted.

"Typical boy." Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed at this, "Sorry." He joked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"It's alright. Guess I can get over it." He quipped.

He didn't reply to Harry straight away. Seeing him loosen up, was something that Louis found himself fonding over. Tipping his head to the side, getting a better look of his face.

"What?" Harry asked, pausing his arm moving mid in the air.

"Nothing." Louis smiled.

"Louis." Harry frowned, feeling self-conscious.

"I want to get to know you better." He spoke aloud.

Harry's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Why not?" Louis shrugged.

"Louis, I-I'm not great. I'm boring, and stupid, and quiet and-"

"Who's told you this?" Louis asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who has told you this in the past for you to say all these things?" Louis questioned, resting his elbows on the table and leaning closer. "Who was it, Harry?"

"N-No one."

Louis pursed his lips together and nodded slowly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and then sighed softly, "I uh. I gotta go."

"Alright. I'll drop you off."

"What? No." Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Harry. "I don't want to put you out again, Louis."

"Harry, you live ten minutes away from me. You're not putting me out. I promise."

Harry frowned at him, "But still..."

"Still nothing." Louis smiled. "Let me take you home."

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Louis was sitting in his usual seat in English, and his eyes were trained on Harry. He couldn't even help it anymore. The boy had an effect on Louis that he couldn't explain.

"Okay class. We're going to split into pairs and write a poem in pairs." Ms. Kelly announced.

Louis noticed how Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and he frowned instantly, knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm in a good mood today. I'll let you choose your partner."

Louis stood up instantly and sat down in the spare seat beside Harry, "Hey partner." He smiled.

Harry jumped, and then looked at Louis in shock. After a few seconds, he gave Louis a small smile, "Thanks." He whispered.

"What for? I thought it'd be fun to work with ya. Get to know you better." He nudged his arm.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at his comment, "More like I do all the work and you get a good grade." He murmured.

"Hey." Louis replied with a fake offence. "I _love_ English."

Harry looked down at his notebook and started writing some ideas, "Uh huh. Sure you do." He replied sarcastically.

Louis laughed, shaking his head, and then he looked closely at the notebook, "What're you writing?"

"Just some ideas."

"Can I see?" He asked.

Harry glanced over at him, before sliding the notebook over.

  * _Sunsets_
  * _Feelings_
  * _Emotional?_
  * _Thoughts?_
  * _Flowers_



Louis nodded at each of the bullet points.

"You don't have to agree if you don't like them." Harry spoke quietly.

"Okay class. That's it for today. Please have your poems ready for the next class." Ms. Kelly spoke suddenly, cutting Louis off completely.

 

After tonight's football practice, Louis headed into the changing room with the rest of the lads, and he pulled his shirt off over his head, sighing deeply, as he headed towards his locker. Opening it up, he threw his shirt into it and then headed towards the shower. After his shower, Louis changed into a pair of sweatpants and a plain blue top. Sliding on a pair of Vans, he packed his sports bag, closed his locker, and headed out of the changing room after saying goodbye to his teammates. When he got home, he kicked off his Vans, and walked into the living room.

"Hiya Lottie." Louis greeted, sitting on the armchair near where she was sitting.

She was sitting cross-legged, her right hand resting on her thigh, as her eyes squinted; painting her nails, "Hi Lou." She spoke, her voice sounding distracted.

Louis let out a breath of amusement from his nose, and he shook his head amused, as he watched his little sister paint her nails. And that's when it hit him. "Hey, Lottie?"

"Yeah?" She asked, lifting up her hand, expecting her work.

Louis pulled at the strings on his sweatpants, "Why do people paint their nails?"

Lottie shrugged, "To make their nails look nice." She lowered her hand back to her thigh, finishing off the rest of her nails. "That's why I do, at least."

He bit his lip, "Is it weird for boys to paint their nails? Or is it strictly a girl thing?"

Lottie finally lifted her head and looked at him, "Anyone's allowed to paint their nails, Lou." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why?"

Louis shrugged, "Jus' wondering."

Lottie nodded, "Kay." She looked back down at her nails, finishing her right hand. "Besides, it's kinda dumb that people stereotype having painted nails to just girls, y'know?"

He couldn't help but smile, "Yeah." In that moment Louis knew that he was right. Harry shouldn't feel self-conscious about the fact that he paints his nails. Louis stood up and made his way out of the living room and upstairs.

 **Louis:** Harold! How do you fancy meeting up after school tomorrow? To work on the English project?  
 **Harry:** Um okay?  
 **Louis:** Gee, don't sound too enthusiastic, Harold. :(  
 **Harry:** Sorry...  
 **Louis:** That's okay, Haz. No harm done.  
 **Harry:** Haz?  
 **Louis:** Yup. New nickname.  
 **Harry:** Oh.  
 **Louis:** You're a man of many words, Harold.  
 **Harry:** Yeah, talking isn't really my thing...  
 **Louis:** Well, I mean, technically we're typing, so...  
 **Harry:** ...you know what I mean, Louis.  
 **Louis:** I do know what you mean, Harry. But doesn't this make you feel more confident? Being able to change anything that doesn't sound so great? Feel free to say whatever via texts. I won't call you out on it the next time I see you. :)  
 **Harry:** I'll keep that in mind.  
 **Louis:** Really? I practically write an essay, and you reply with a measly five worded sentence?  
 **Harry:** I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say...  
 **Louis:**  Let's get to know each other.  
 **Harry:** How do you suggest we do that?  
 **Louis:** What's your favourite colour?  
 **Harry:** Blue. Yours?  
 **Louis:** It used to be red. Now it's green.  
 **Harry:** Cool.  
 **Louis:** Yeah. :) I'll see you tomorrow, Harold. I need my beauty sleep.  
 **Harry:** Okay. Goodnight, Louis.  
 **Louis:** Sweet dreams, Harry. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my fanfic. I hope you like it so far! I'm really excited to write this. Also, I'm new to ao3, so my posts may be weird and all messed up. Bear with me. Just learning. :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet up for their project and stuff happens.

The day seemed to drag. When the clock hit 3pm, Louis was out of his seat as fast as possible, packing his things away, before rushing out of the classroom. He and Harry had arranged to meet after school to work on their English project. As he made his way out of the building, Louis looked around, and spotted Harry. He couldn't help his heart beating faster when he saw him. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white polo shirt and a long, black coat. His hair was tied up in a pretty bun and he wore black boots. Louis couldn't help but feel out of place in Harry's presence. He wore a Stone Roses shirt, black skinny jeans (which could be mistaken for jeggings), and a denim blue jacket. He took a deep breath and made his way over. 

"Harry." He spoke softly. 

He turned around and he smiled small,

"Hi, Louis."

Louis stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets,

"Ready to go?" Harry nodded. "Come on then." Louis smiled. 

The two made their way over to Louis's car and climbed in. 

"Your place or mine?" Louis asked, looking over at him. 

Harry fastened his seatbelt,

"Yours." He said softly, before looking out of his window. 

Choosing not to question it, Louis fastened his seatbelt and started the engine, driving home. 

 

 

When they arrived, the two climbed out in silence and made their way inside Louis's house.

"Welcome to my humble home." Louis greeted, shutting the door behind them. 

"It's nice." Harry complimented, his eyes roaming around the hallway. 

Louis smiled at him, and nodded his head towards the stairs,

"Come on."

The two walked upstairs and Louis led Harry into his bedroom.

"So how're we gonna do this?" He asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you wanna write about?"

Harry shrugged, biting his bottom lip, causing Louis to force his eyes away. 

"We could write about anything. What're you interested in?" Harry asked softly. 

"I like things that make me feel something. You know?" Louis worried he sounded like an idiot, but felt relief rush through him when Harry nodded. 

"What makes you feel things?"

You. Louis thought to himself. 

He watched Harry get out his notebook and pen, and he gestured for Harry to take a seat on his bed. Taking his offer, he sat down and opened a brand new page. 

"Sunsets." Louis offered. 

Harry smiled to himself and wrote it down on the page. 

"Football." He said after Harry finished writing. 

"What if we put them together?"

"What do you mean?" Louis stared at him confused. 

"A sun setting at a football match." Harry explained. 

"Jesus that'd be ace." Louis murmured. 

Harry gave him a smile and then he started scribbling in his notebook. Louis couldn't help but stand and watch him. And without saying a word, Harry patted the bed, and Louis made his way over to his own bed and sat down. 

"Shall we put some music on?"

Harry nodded,

"Can do. Your house."

Louis smiled at this, and then he slid out his phone and saw that he was already connected to his speakers,

"So Harold, tell me. What does one listen to."

"I'm into Indie." He spoke softly. 

"Of course you are." Louis muttered. 

Harry rolled his eyes and then handed Louis the notebook. 

 

_As the sounds of cheering faded out,_   
_The eyes of the star drifted to the sky._   
_It resembled the fire in his heart,_   
_And the passion for the game._

 

"I really like that!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

"You do?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I do! You're really talented, Harry."

He murmured a shy thanks and then looked away, a slight hint of pink hitting his cheeks. Changing the subject, Louis decided to put on some music. The first song was Only Love by Ben Howard. 

"You like this one?" Harry just nodded. "Do you want a drink or anything? Water? Lemonade? Tea? Coffee?"

Harry blinked,

"Uh, water. Please."

"Coming right up." Louis shot up from the bed and made his way downstairs. "Fucking calm down." He whispered to himself, as he opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water and then a bottle of sprite. Pouring them into glasses, Louis put the bottles back in the fridge and then made his way back upstairs, to find Harry still sitting on his bed, but his eyes focused on something. Closing the door behind him, Louis followed his gaze to see Harry staring at his football trophies. 

"Do you play?" Louis asked softly, walking back over to the bed and handing Harry his water. 

Harry shook his head,

"No. I'm not very good."

"What d'ya mean you're not very good? I bet you're great."

"Uh, lack of coordination. That's my problem."

Louis grinned at him,

"Come on." He said, standing up again.

"Where?" Louis asked confused. 

"We're gonna go outside and kick a football around."

Harry stared at Louis, who stared back, and then after a few quiet moments, he sighed and stood up too. 

"You're going to regret this." Harry murmured. 

As he ran his hand through his hair, Louis smiled seeing a shade of orange on his nails,

"Going a bit more bold today, were we?" He asked, his eyes on his nails. 

Harry looked down at them and shrugged,

"I thought the colour was pretty." He replied quietly. 

Louis smiled,

"It is a pretty colour. And the colour is pretty on you too, Harry."

Harry ducked his head and followed Louis out of his bedroom, downstairs and to the back garden. Louis was trying to show that he wasn't as excited as he was. He was about to play football with the other thing in his life that he was fascinated with. Harry watched Louis kick the ball from foot to foot before kicking the ball towards him. Hesitatingly, Harry stopped the ball with his foot, and then he looked up at Louis, whom was smiling encouragingly at him. Sighing, Harry's heart raced as he kicked the ball reluctantly back to Louis.  

 

* * *

After a couple rounds of kick around, Louis could sense Harry's discomfort and declared that the two should go back inside. Not putting up a fight, Harry followed Louis inside and back up to his room.

"So when's this in for again?" Louis asked, closing his bedroom door. 

"Day after tomorrow." Harry replied. 

"Shit." Louis murmured, before making his way over to his bed, sitting down beside Harry and he took the notebook from him. "My turn?" Harry just shrugged slightly, not really minding.  "Let's see." Louis said mainly to himself.

Harry chewed on his fingernail, waiting patiently for Louis to finish scribbling some ideas on the notebook. 

 

 _As the sounds of cheering faded out,  
_ _The eyes of the star drifted to the sky.  
_ _It resembled the fire in his heart,  
_ _And the passion for the game._  
The sweat dripping down his forehead turned cold,  
 **Contrasting against the summer glow that lied ahead.  
** **Hearts beating faster,  
** **The calmness of the sun calmed the nerves inside him.**

 

Sheepishly handing the notebook back, Louis kept his gaze low, suddenly feeling nervous.

"It's good." Harry said, looking over at him with a smile on his face. 

"Really?" Louis asked, a relieved smile appearing on his face. 

Harry nodded,

"Yeah. You're not as bad as I expected you to be."

Louis rolled his eyes,

"Gee thanks, Harold."

The two shared a laugh, and then Harry checked the time,

"I best be off." He said. 

Louis jumped to his feet,

"Alright come on. I'll give ya a lift."

Harry frowned,

"Honestly Louis. It's fine."

Rolling his eyes again, Louis opened his bedroom door,

"Good to know. Come on."

Slowly rising to his feet, Harry followed Louis out, the feeling of a burden hanging heavy on his shoulders.

“I honestly don’t understand why you always grumble when I offer you a lift.” Louis said, as they walked down his driveway to his car.

“Because I really don’t mind walking.” Harry pointed out, standing  beside the passenger seat, staring at Louis.

Louis shrugged, trying not to look affected by his gaze on him,

“Well I’m offerin’. Not like it’s a bother, Harold. Now get in my car and stop moaning.” He grinned, winking at Harry, before climbing into the car; Harry doing the same.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Louis:** _Harold. Please tell me you’re up.  
_ **Harry:** _Yes, and you’re lucky too. About to go to bed… what’s wrong?  
_ **Louis:** _Oh thank god! You never cared to share what your hobbies were. What do you like, young Harold?  
_ **Harry:** _Uh, I don’t know… Poetry, nature, sunsets. All that stuff.  
_ **Louis:** _Okay cheers! I’ll let you sleep! Night Haz! Sleep tight. :)  
_ **Harry:** _Goodnight, Louis…_

Louis got out his notebook and started jotting a few ideas down. Two hours later, he unlocked his phone and opened his messages.

 

 **Louis:**   _On the other side of town,  
           A man stares up at the same sky of fire.  
_ _His hazel eyes shine brightly,  
_ _Contrasting against his dark attire._

_How’s that…?_

The next day, Harry woke up to a new text message on his phone. Furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion when he saw Louis’s name, he unlocked his phone and read his text.

“Perfect.” He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Tumblr: http://wheni-waseighteen.tumblr.com :)


End file.
